Sonny With a Chance of Rain
by TheatreOfVoices
Summary: We here at Canary studios would like to offer a welcoming hand to you. Canary studios has a new show going into production and thinks that you would be perfect for the starring role. Of course this would mean leaving So Random! and Condor Studios behind.


Sonny Monroe wandered happily down the hallways of Condor studios to her dressing room. It'd been just another ordinary day at So Random! (Minus the part where Zora's python had gotten loose and everybody ran screaming.) Sonny had been peeking at the floor periodically on paranoia; the snake still hadn't been found. Suddenly Josh, the mail guy turned the corner.

"Any mail for me?" Sonny said excitedly.

"Let's see," he said, beginning to sift through various piles of mail. "Sonny... Sonny… Sonny…" he muttered to himself while he searched. "Aha!" he said eventually, pulling out a fairly large bundle of envelopes and handing them to her.

"Wow." Sonny said; this was the most mail she'd gotten yet. She turned to thank Josh, but he was already walking down the hall. Sonny shrugged and half hurried to her dressing room. She was excited to see what her fans had to say this week.

Once she got to her dressing room, she sat on the big couch and spread all the envelopes across the coffee table. A rainbow of envelopes stared up at her; Sonny's fans always had exciting envelopes. She picked up a bright pink one and opened it up

_Dear Sonny, _it read.

_I'm such a fan! You're just so funny and so pretty. So Random always makes my day better. I want to grow up and be as cool as you someday!_

_Lots of love, and laughs, Jenna._

"Awww," Sonny said, smiling to herself. She placed the letter on the left corner of the table, deeming it her 'read' pile. The next letter she picked up was in a pale green envelope, and when she opened it she found a fairly long, handwritten letter.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I'm your biggest fan. I love you so much and I have never missed an episode of So Random! since you've joined the cast. Sometimes I even watch them over. I've bought every type of So Random! Merchandise I can find with your face on it. My room, kitchen, and even bathroom have posters of you plastered everywhere. There's a picture of you on my toilet seat. I am a dedicated fan and will forever love you. I will always watch you on TV and love you. I will always gaze at your picture and love you. For the rest of my life every day will revolve and you and only you. Sonny Monroe will you marry me? I'm sure you'd be able to get permission. Write back soon._

_Love your soul mate, Eugene._

"Write back soon…" Sonny repeated. "Maybe not." She said, putting the stalker in the left corner. Slowly Sonny continued to work her way through the pile of fan mail. After reading about forty different versions of how much her fans love her, she came across an official looking letter. It was in a large, white envelope and printed on the front in standard black font was 'To Ms. Alison Monroe.' The envelope was sealed with the Canary studios logo. Sonny took the letter out of the envelope wondering why Canary Studios, an opposing film lot, would send her a letter.

_Dear Ms. Alison Monroe, _it read.

_We here at Canary studios would like to offer a welcoming hand to you._

_Canary studios has a new show going into production and thinks that you would be perfect for the starring role. The show, which is entitled Life With Drama, is a new teen drama and we feel that this would be a good career move for you to at least consider trying. Of course this would mean leaving your current position on So Random! and Condor Studios behind. We understand this is a big decision for you and allow you to take as much time as need to inform us of your final decision.  
_

_If you are interested or have any questions feel free to contact Mr. Drew Stanley, the executive producer, at 267-4158. We look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely, the Canary Studios team._

Sonny blinked, she was surprised. She'd never really thought about advancing her career or about what she'd do in the future, she'd just assumed that So Random! would continue on forever... which she now realized was basically impossible. She was about to re-read the letter when a shriek sounded from the hallway. Sonny started toward the door, and then, realizing she was still gripping the letter, she raced back to her dresser and slipped the letter in the top drawer.

There was another scream. Sonny was outside the room in a few, short seconds and what she saw wasn't quite the terror scene that she was anticipating. Chad stood to the left of her door, shaking. His eyes were bugged out and he looked like he was seeing a ghost. "Sonny get it off of me." He whimpered.

"What…" she started to say but then she caught sight of it. The python was slithering in a circle around Chad's ankles, hissing.

"What are you doing!?" Chad said, distressed. "Get it off, get it off!" Sonny just stared, blinking. "Why aren't you moving!" he said, his voice going up a few octaves. "Get if off before it kills me!"

"Right." Sonny said, suddenly unfreezing. She grabbed it in the middle and pulled it off Chad quickly. The snake began to thrash violently and Sonny screamed. It wrapped its tail around her arm quickly and Sonny screamed again. "Chad do something!" She screeched as it moved up her arm. He stared dumbly, just as Sonny had a couple seconds ago.

Right on time Zora came around the corner.

"Fluffy!" She said excitedly, running over to Sonny, who was now swinging her arm in an attempt to fling the snake off. Zora quickly ran two of her fingers over the snakes back, cooing. The snake dropped to the floor limply. "I know he's been a bad snake but that's no reason to get violent." Zora said to Sonny, picking up her snake. "Come on Fluffy, I'll feed you." With that she ran back down the hallway.

Sonny turned to Chad, who was just recovering. "Don't I get a thank you?" She said, crossing her arms.

"For what?" He said, dusting himself off.

"For saving you from the crazed man-eating python."

"You didn't have to; I was about pull it off myself." Chad defended. "I did it once on the falls."

"Oh come on." Sonny said, rolling her eyes. "You were terrified. 'Get it off, get it off!'" Sonny mimicked Chad's earlier pleads.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"If you tell anybody…" Chad trailed off.

"Oh I'm gonna tell everybody." She challenged.

"No you're not." Chad said, seeing right through her.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Goodbye." Sonny glared into his back as he walked off down the hallway. Why did he have to be so… Chad. She shook her head and stormed back into her dressing room.

* * *

**A/N Yay! First chapter story of our first Channy Chapter Fic. Reviews are highly welcome and will encourage us to write chapter two quicker.**


End file.
